


Part of the Family

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: The Passamaquaddy Chronicles [3]
Category: Pete's Dragon (1977)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Set during the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Nora and Lampie have a little discussion about Pete.
Relationships: Lampie & Nora
Series: The Passamaquaddy Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158158





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> So... Nobody's ever written a Pete's Dragon fic with Lampie in it? Really?
> 
> Anywho, I'm back on my Pete's Dragon craze because why not? I still have several more ideas on one-shots to write for the movie, so yeah.

It was the look on Nora's face as she came down the stairs after tucking Pete in for the night that told Lampie something had changed. The young boy had definitely grown on her, everyone knew that. And, if he was being completely honest, Lampie wasn't that opposed to Pete, either. Not anymore, at least.

"You want him to stay, don't you?"

She looked up, meeting his gaze. "Yes, I do."

"Nora... You know how much work a kid would be."

"He'd be at school for a majority of the time," she countered, "and the other part, he'll either be helping out around the lighthouse or playing with some friends."

"Friends?" Lampie asked, raising an eyebrow, "you really think that he's going to make _friends,_ Nora?"

"It might take a little while, Dad," she said softly, "but I'm sure that he will."

"He's a lot like you. Strong-willed, innocent and creative and..."

"And?" Nora prompted, putting a hand on her hip.

"... That doesn't always make it easy to make friends."

"Dad. Just because I never made many friends, doesn't mean that Pete won't. Besides, he's got us, right? He'll be almost like... A part of the family."

Lampie studied his daughter, noting the resolute look in her eyes. "... How about we discuss this more tomorrow, when the boy's at school?"

Nora looked a little shocked. That wasn't a "No," as she had expected. In fact, it was extremely close to a "Yes."

"I... I'd like that."

He smiled a little. "I knew you would. Now come on. Nighttime chores before bed."

Nora nodded, going to quickly kiss his cheek. "Of course, Dad."


End file.
